


everybody know, how it go

by catastropheprone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Shocking I know, Smut, best fic you've ever read, gigi is a virgin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheprone/pseuds/catastropheprone
Summary: gigi's looking at her. studying her body. she's perfect, in every way. it's mesmerizing.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	everybody know, how it go

joke's on you! this isn't a crygi fic! instead, i'm using this to raise awareness for blm organizations, and acab etc. as a part of my blackout!

  


  


BLM:

[blacklivesmatters.carrd.co](http://www.blacklivesmatters.carrd.co)

[minnesota freedom fund](https://minnesotafreedomfund.org/)

[blm donation page](https://secure.actblue.com/donate/ms_blm_homepage_2019)

[george floyd memorial fund](https://www.gofundme.com/f/georgefloyd)

[campaign zero](https://www.joincampaignzero.org/)

  


WHY ACAB:

[read this article!](https://nvcopblock.org/173545/all-cops-are-bastards-modern-policing-discourages-moral-responsibility/)

[this one too!](https://www.independent.co.uk/voices/acab-abolish-police-george-floyd-protests-cops-a9543386.html)

  


  


thanks for checking in! i'm inserting a bunch of songs by poc artists that way it looks like i actually wrote a fic!

\--

mitski - first love/late spring

The black hole  
Of the  
Window  
Where you sleep

The night breeze  
Carries  
Something sweet  
A peach tree

Wild women don't get the blues  
But I find that  
Lately I've been crying like a  
Tall child

So please hurry leave me  
I can't breathe  
Please don't say you love me  
胸がはち切れそうで

One word from you and I would  
Jump off of this  
Ledge I'm on  
Baby

Tell me "don't"  
So I can  
Crawl back in

And I was so young  
When I behaved  
Twenty five

Yet now I find  
I've grown into  
A tall child

And I don't wanna go home yet  
Let me walk to the top of the big night sky

Please hurry leave me  
I can't breathe  
Please don't say you love me  
胸がはち切れそうで

One word from you and I would  
Jump off of this  
Ledge I'm on  
Baby

Tell me "don't"  
So I can  
Crawl back in

One word from you and I would  
Jump off of this  
Ledge I'm on  
Baby

Tell me "don't"  
So I can  
Crawl back in

  


\--

labrinth, zendaya - all for us

  


Ohh, taking it all for us  
Taking it all  
Taking it all for us  
Ohh, doing it all for love  
Doing it all  
Doing it all for love

Taking it all for us, oh  
Doing it all for love  
Yeah-eah, yeah-eah

Too much in my system (famine, famine)  
Money MIA (pockets hella empty)  
Mama making ends meet (making ends meet)  
Working like a slave (Mississippi, ay, ay)  
Daddy ain't at home, no (father, father)  
Gotta be a man (Michael Corleone)  
Do it for my homegrowns (sisters, brothers)  
Do it for the fam (yeah, so tell 'em, Labby)

Ay (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Just for your love, yeah, I'll (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Give you the world (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Mona Lisa's smile (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Hey (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Hell, I'll do twenty-five to life (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
If it makes me your king (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
A star in your eyes (oh, oh, oh, oh)

Guilty or innocent  
My love is infinite, I'm giving it  
No need for prisoners  
Bitch, please, hands up  
This is a stickup, 'cause I'm

Hey, yeah  
I'm taking it  
Yeah-eah  
I'm taking it all for us, oh  
Doing it all for love  
Yeah-eah, yeah-eah

Guess you figured my two times two  
Always equates to one  
Dreamers are selfish  
When it all comes down to it  
I hope one of you come back  
To remind me of who I was  
When I go disappear  
Into that good night  
(Good night, good night, good night, good night)

I'm taking it all for us, oh  
Doing it all for love  
Yeah-eah, yeah-eah

  


\--

  


rina sawayama - cherry

Hello, can I speak to  
Oh, never mind  
So won't you? Will you be my cherry?  
So come on talk to me, talk to me  
Will you, will you be mine?  
1, 2, 3, let's go

Down the subway, you looked my way  
With your girl gaze, with your girl gaze  
That was the day everything changed  
Couldn't stay the same  
Now it's Tuesday and I'm thinking  
'Bout to tuck in, 'bout to tuck in  
Telling myself that it's cheating  
But it's something else

Even though I'm satisfied  
I lead my life within a lie  
Holding onto feelings  
I'm not used to feeling  
'Cause, oh, they make me feel alive

When they tell you that you've got to stay the same  
Even though you're not yourself  
And you've got somebody else  
When they tell you that you've got yourself to blame  
Even though it's not your fault  
But your heart just wants to know, know

Down the subway, you looked my way  
With your girl gaze, with your girl gaze  
That was the day everything changed  
Now it's something else, oh

Even though I'm satisfied  
I lead my life within a lie  
Holding onto feelings  
I'm not used to feeling  
'Cause, oh, they make me feel alive  
(Oh, they make me feel alive)

So won't you? Will you be my cherry?  
So come on, talk to me, talk to me  
Will you, will you be mine?  
I see you watching me, will you be mine baby?  
Will I be your cherry?  
So come on, talk to me, talk to me  
Will you, will you be mine?

With one look you take me back to everything I used to be  
When everyone was seventeen with no ID, no ID  
Now I wanna love myself  
It's not that us is guaranteed  
'Cause inside I'm still the same me with no ID, no ID  
Won't you be my cherry now?

Even though I'm satisfied  
I lead my life within a lie  
Holding onto feelings  
I'm not used to feeling  
'Cause, oh, they make me feel alive  
Oh, they make me feel alive

Even though I'm satisfied  
I lead my life within a lie  
Holding onto feelings  
I'm not used to feeling  
'Cause, oh, they make me feel alive  
Oh, they make me feel alive

So won't you? Will you be my cherry?  
So come on, talk to me, talk to me  
Will you, will you be mine?  
I see you watching me, watching me  
Will you be mine baby?  
Will I be your cherry?  
So come on, talk to me, talk to me  
Will you, will you be mine?  
I see you watching me, watching me

\--

frank ocean - white ferrari

Bad luck to talk on these rides  
Mine on the road  
Your dilated eyes watch the clouds float  
White Ferrari  
Had a good time  
Sweet sixteen, how was I supposed to know anything?  
I let you out at Central  
I didn't care to state the plain  
Kept my mouth closed  
We're both so familiar  
White Ferrari

Stick by me (good times)  
Close by me  
You were fine  
You were fine here  
That's just a slow body  
You left when I forgot to speak  
So I text the speech, lesser speeds  
Texas speed, yes  
Basic takes its toll on me  
'Ventually, 'ventually, yes  
Ah, on me 'ventually, 'ventually, yes

I care for you still and I will forever  
That was my part of the deal, honest  
We got so familiar  
Spending each day of the year, White Ferrari  
Good times  
In this life (life)  
In this life (life)

One too many years  
Some tattooed eyelids on a facelift (thought you might want to know now)  
Mind over matter is magic  
I do magic  
If you think about it, it'll be over in no time  
And that's life

I'm sure we're taller in another dimension  
You say we're small and not worth the mention  
You're tired of movin', your body's achin'  
We could vacay, there's places to go  
Clearly this isn't all that there is  
Can't take what's been given  
But we're so okay here, we're doing fine  
Primal and naked  
You dream of walls that hold us in prison  
It's just a skull, least that's what they call it  
And we're free to roam

  



End file.
